Notre vie
by Oceanna
Summary: Two-shot. Elle est partie, comme souvent après vos disputes. Elle te revient toujours. Du moins, elle est toujours revenue. Alors pourquoi doutes-tu soudain ? Pourquoi soudain, vos vingts ans passés ensembles semblent fragiles, prêts à se briser ?
1. Partie 1 : présent

A/N : Il a deux ans, j'avais posté cet OS dans un recueil qui se nommait l'inventaire qui voulait combler les trous du tome 7 entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue. Il avait eu quelques retours positifs, notamment celui de Cornelune qui m'avait demandé d'en faire une suite. Sur le coup j'avais refusé, mais comme j'aimais bien mon OC, l'idée était restée et a doucement mûrit... Ce qui me conduit à le reposter avec sa suite, parce que je n'aime pas les renvois de fic en fic, même si le rassemblement est un peu artificiel.

Je suppose qu'en l'état des choses, ceci est un AU parce que j'ai totalement ignoré les informations de JKR sur le mariage de Drago ^^ Le titre est un clin d'oeil au poème d'Eluard du même nom.

Bonne lecture !

.

**Notre vie**

**_Partie 1 : présent :_**

Dans le silence parfait de cette nuit trop froide, tu viens de t'éveiller. Tu ne sais plus pourquoi, un rêve, peut-être... Il ne te reste que cette sensation d'être un peu ballonné, parce que tu as dormi sur le ventre. Probablement. Tu n'as pas envie de bouger, même si tu ne te rendormiras pas tout de suite. Tu restes-là, immobile, les yeux perdus dans les ténèbres. Le lit est trop grand pour toi seul, le manoir est silencieux, vide à cette heure de la nuit. Tu restes allongé sur le dos, et tu penses à elle. Elle est absente depuis deux semaines, sa présence te manque. C'était suite à une énième dispute, te remémores-tu, ces disputes qui surviennent brusquement, sans que tu ne les comprennes. Héléna te répond brusquement, avec sécheresse, et tu sais pas pourquoi, et tu continues, le ton monte... Elle si calme d'habitude, te fait face avec la familiarité de vos douze ans de vie commune, et tu ne comprends pas lequel de tes mots l'incite à continuer. Ce jour-là, tu disais simplement que tu espérait que Scorp' aille à Serpentard, et tu quêtais son approbation.

"Toutes les maisons se valent, affirmait-elle les poings sur les hanches. Scorp' ira là où il voudra !"

Borné, tu as argumenté, elle ne connaissait pas Poudlard, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait, les élèves étaient répartis selon leurs caractères, pas leurs choix. Elle t'a répondu avec une irritation croissante, tu ne sais plus ce que vous vous êtes lancés au visage, jusqu'aux cris, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'exclame qu'il valait mieux qu'elle parte. Elle n'a pas pris de valises. Elle n'en prend jamais.

Depuis, Héléna ne t'a pas envoyé de nouvelles. Oh, tu sais très bien où elle se trouve, et ce qu'elle y fait, comme toujours après de telles disputes. Il n'y a guère que les premières fois où tu lui as envoyé des lettres rageuses, puis inquiètes, puis penaudes, puis jalouses lui demandant de revenir chez vous. C'était avant que tu ne comprennes qu'elle ira toujours dans sa résidence familiale en Grèce, sa villa de pierre blanche, perdue sur une île des Cyclades dont tu ne retiens jamais le nom. Elle doit probablement être en train de jouer avec les mioches de ses cousins et cousines qui n'ont pas l'âge d'aller à l'école Magique d'Athène. Elle doit être taquine, folâtre, à genoux sur la terre sèche, sans un regard pour les épineux qui abiment sa robe et la poussière qui se dépose sur sa peau, sans un regard sur toute les règles de bienséance qu'elle suit, instinctivement, dès qu'elle repart de là-bas. Tu n'as jamais demandé si elle se change volontairement.

Tu as envie de la voir. De hâter le jour où elle reviendra à votre porte, sans un mot d'excuse, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en annonçant :

"Je suis de retour !"

Elle est toujours revenue de toutes vos disputes. Tu t'y es habitué, à ces cris soudains, ces brusques départs, qui contrastent tellement avec son calme habituel. Presque. Tu as beau ne pas vouloir être touché par son absence, tu dors moins bien quand elle est là-bas après une dispute. Tu es plus irritable. Plus intraitable. Personne ne comprend pourquoi. C'est mieux ainsi. Un Malefoy ne doit jamais laisser voir à la fois son trouble et les causes de son trouble.

Pourtant, dans ce silence nocturne, dans la solitude de ton lit, tu as peur soudain qu'elle ne revienne pas. C'est idiot. Elle est toujours revenue jusqu'à présent. Elle reviendra encore. Pour toi. Pour Scorp'.

Mais peut-être maintenant ne revient-elle que pour Sorp' ? Comme tes parents l'ont fait pour toi, avant. Les Malefoy se doivent d'être une famille unie. D'en avoir l'image, du moins. C'est pour cela que ta mère ravalait ses doutes quand ton père parlait du temps où le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait au pouvoir. C'est pourquoi ton père ravalait son mépris envers l'attitude surprotectrice de ta mère. Oh, tu sais bien que tes parents se sont aimés. Quand ils se sont mariés. Ce n'était qu'une passade, bientôt ta mère tombait enceinte, bientôt elle fut délaissée, bientôt elle délaissa. Ce fut sans grands discours, dans cette entente implicite avec ton père pour ne pas faire d'éclats, pour afficher encore à la face du monde qu'ils formaient une famille unie avec toi. Est-ce cela qui vous attend aussi ? Un couple n'existant que par habitude, pour un fils chéri ? Tu pensais aimer Héléna quand tu t'es marié avec elle. Tu le crois toujours.

Elle est toujours revenue. Elle t'aimait toujours. Tu n'en n'avais jamais douté.

Et maintenant ?, songes-tu alors que tu te retournes dans le grand lit. Maintenant que tu doutes, maintenant que tu n'es plus si certain que ça de la revoir. Maintenant que tu songes que c'est peut-être votre dernière dispute ensemble... Que vas-tu faire ? C'est à toi de voir, à elle de choisir, à vous deux... Que veux-tu ?

Déjà, cette question en appelle une autre, sortie de ta mémoire. '_Que veux-tu, comme famille ?_'. Tu te souviens, c'était un peu avant votre mariage. Vous preniez le thé, ici au manoir, tes parents vous avaient laissés seuls. Héléna avait posé cette question brusquement, maladroitement. Tu n'avais pas compris, elle avait expliqué :

"Tu rêves de quoi ? Une famille nombreuse, tout le tintouin... ?"

Tu avais à peine considéré la question.

"Un fils unique, pour hériter du nom Malefoy."

Elle avait bu une gorgée de son thé.

"Évidement."

C'était plus tard que tu t'étais souvenu de son émerveillement devant les mioches, que tu avais songé qu'elle, elle aurait bien voulu en avoir plus d'un. Tu n'avais jamais trouvé le moment pour l'interroger, et tu as ensuite rangé cette interrogation dans un coin de ta mémoire en la voyant reprendre sa potion de contraception dès la naissance de Scorp'.

En est-elle heureuse ? Tu te tourne dans ton lit et t'efforces d'oublier cette question de ton mieux. Si elle y tenait, à cette famille nombreuse, elle t'en parlerait, non ?

Quand le matin arrive, tu t'es rendormi durant quelques heures. Ton elfe de maison vient te réveiller à l'heure que tu lui as indiqué la veille, un plateau repas dans les mains. Tu manges rapidement et te prépares, tu n'as aucune raison de rester dans le manoir s'il n'y a personne. Tu as un rendez-vous avec un client dans la matinée, tu ferais mieux de t'avancer dans tes dossiers. Tu transplanes à ton bureau, vérifie que rien n'a changé dans ton emploi du temps et, sur une impulsion subite, annonce à ton secrétaire que tu prendras ton après-midi. Il le note diligemment après avoir vérifié que cela ne pose pas de problèmes majeurs.

La matinée traine en longueur, ton rendez-vous est ennuyeux à mourir. Ton client répète la même chose que les fois précédentes, tu ne peux pas avancer plus pour le moment. Quand il part enfin, tu retiens un soupir de soulagement, regardes l'heure et te replonges dans tes dossiers. Tu ne relèves la tête que pour contempler les aiguilles de l'horloge murale avancer vers l'heure où tu pourras partir.

Enfin, tu peux quitter ton bureau. Tu attrapes de quoi te sustenter, prends le temps de tout mâcher, puis te diriges vers l'aire de transplanage international, la voix de ton père résonnant dans ta tête, affirmant que ce que tu veux faire est honteux, indigne. Elle réussit presque à te faire rentrer chez toi, mais déjà l'aire apparaît et tu la fais taire. Pour une fois.

Tu réapparais dans les roches ocres grecques. La chaleur de l'été qui se traîne t'étouffe, le sol est sec, dur, aride. La mer et le ciel se fondent en une ligne brumeuse, le soleil t'éblouit, t'étouffe, et tu te hâtes sur le chemin qui mène à la résidence, où l'air sera frais et respirable. Tu plains un instant les moldus pour ne pas avoir accès à ce confort, et tu les oublies bien vite alors que la villa de pierre blanche apparaît, encastrée dans la falaise contre la mer. L'avant est une large esplanade plane qui s'avance au-dessus des vagues. Des murs magiques évitent aux enfants de chuter d'une vingtaine mètres, dans les récifs. Il y a plus loin un renfoncement où poussent des herbes folles au printemps qui sèchent dès que l'été vient, et tu y perçois des rires d'enfants. Tu sais qu'elle est là, avec eux, derrière la pierre ocre. Tu ne l'appelles pas, tu le pourrais mais tu n'en as pas envie, alors tu t'avances sans te faire connaître. Héléna est bien là. Elle te tourne le dos, elle ne t'a pas vu et continue de faire des chatouilles à une nièce –tu crois, ou peut-être une petite cousine ?– qui se roule par terre, sa robe soulevant une fine couche de poussière qui se répand partout. Elle rit, ses cheveux auburns sont retenus dans un chignon lâche qu'elle fait tenir grâce à sa baguette. Elle rit, dans une robe large et usée dont la couleur indéfinissable vire à l'ocre de la poussière. Elle rit, sans bijoux précieux scintillants sur sa peau bronzée, sans aucun sort de beauté. Plus loin, deux autres mioches s'amusent avec des statuettes animées de Merlin qui s'envoient des sorts.

Héléna rayonne. Elle brille, comme ce jour où tu l'as croisée pour la première fois, dans les rues pittoresques du centre ville d'Athènes qu'elle faisait visiter à un enfant –de la famille, probablement. Tu avais d'abord remarqué son rire clair, sa robe blanche, sa taille fine, puis son visage ouvert, apaisant. N'étais-tu pas jaloux de cette lumière ? N'as-tu pas voulu la ravir, la lui voler, découvrir son mystère, pour savoir comment rayonner comme elle ? Elle qui s'est laissée prendre à tes yeux d'aciers, tes paroles trop soyeuses... Elle ne t'a jamais dit pourquoi, ni comment d'ailleurs. Pourquoi t'a-t-elle suivit dans ton monde, en Angleterre où tu t'es attelé à regagner l'estime de tes estimés compatriotes, à force de paroles mielleuses, de sourires hypocrites et de résolution de pacotille ? Tu n'as jamais demandé. Jamais.

Tu reviens au présent quand Héléna se tourne vers toi, te regarde. La nièce gigote entre ses doigts, oubliée. Elle se lève, son sourire remplacé par une expression de surprise, s'approche de toi, s'arrête à quelques pas. Ses mains s'agitent nerveusement.

"Pourquoi venir, Drago ?"

Elle n'est pas assez proche, tu as envie d'aller vers elle, tu ne bouges pas. Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre. Les mioches vous regardent, ils ne perdront pas un mot de votre conversation. Elle semble comprendre, soupire :

"Rentrons."

Tu la regardes alors qu'elle époussette sa robe de quelques mouvements inutiles et qu'elle prend la direction de sa villa. Tu tentes de retrouver dans ses yeux la lumière qu'elle avait encore il y a un instant. Elle te jette des regards en coin curieux, tente de deviner ce qui t'amène ici. Tu n'aimes guère passer du temps dans cette demeure de pierre blanche, si loin de tes racines. Vous traversez en silence les couloirs étroits aux murs épais, puis atteignez un petit salon, où elle ferme la porte derrière toi. Elle attend, elle n'est pas de celles qui abreuvent de questions. Que vas-tu dire ? Que peux-tu dire ? Les mots tourbillonnent dans ta tête, tous impossibles, ridicules, insignifiants. Seule la question amère monte à tes lèvres, en franchit la barrière.

"Es-tu heureuse ?"

Elle ouvre de grand yeux, et te fixe sans comprendre, prise de court. Tu attends, regrettant déjà tes mots, ne voulant les reprendre.

"Que veux-tu que je dise ?, te répond-elle enfin. Là, non, je ne suis pas heureuse. Tu le sais. Nous nous sommes disputé, j'ai pris la porte, Scorp' n'est pas là..."

Elle soupire. Tu ne la presses pas, pas encore. Elle se taira si tu ouvres la bouche, si tu brises son élan. Elle renfermera ses mots, ne les laissera pas sortir. Ne les laissera plus sortir. Et, tu en as honte, mais tu veux connaître sa réponse. Elle n'ose pas te regarder.

"Quand tu as demandé ma main, j'étais certaine que je serais heureuse avec toi. Même si je ne m'illusionnais pas, tu le sais. D'ailleurs, si tu voulais une adoratrice, tu aurais demandé à Pansy."

Elle a un geste de dérision, et tu te hérisses un instant.

"Je savais que tu étais hautain, égoïste, orgueilleux. Que tu n'étais pas un modèle de courage ou de loyauté ou d'acceptation. Je ne caressais pas le rêve de te faire changer, tu sais. Je ne suis pas idiote à ce point."

Elle fait une pause.

"Mais, vois-tu, j'ignorais que tu étais un Malefoy."

Elle grimace, et tu devines qu'elle s'attend à ce que tu ris, que tu balayes sa phrase d'un revers de main, et que vous repreniez vos habitudes, elle son silence, toi ta vie. Mais tu te contentes de hausser un sourcil étonné quand elle se retourne vers toi.

"À l'époque, tu n'étais pas un Malefoy. Tu venais de sortir de la guerre... Tu venais de voir ton père faillir, puis son procès. Tu te séparais de lui, de son aura... Tu étais à Athènes, loin de tes repères. Tu ne pouvais qu'être Drago."

Elle laisse planer un silence, et tu attends qu'il passe, qu'elle continue d'expliquer :

"Tu n'es pas vraiment pire en étant un Malefoy... Mais tu te conformes à tes vieilles traditions. Tu rentres dans ce monde qu'ils ont créé, ce monde bien ordonné qui t'aveugle !"

Elle se tait un moment et tu n'oses rien dire devant la colère qu'elle affiche. Tu ne comprends pas de quoi elle parle, tu ne peux pas. Tu as toujours été Drago Malefoy, avant et après Héléna, tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être, même en Grèce quand tu faisais ces maudites études de droit et que c'était le même jargon qui revenait durant le procès de ton père, et qui l'amena à ces dix ans à Azkaban. Tu avais toujours le même projet de revenir en Angleterre, de reconquérir ton nom dans le monde qui se profilait, débarrassé de la peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui célébrait le balafré qui voulait vivre sa vie loin de son succès. Toujours. Tu as toujours été Drago Malefoy.

Et elle t'a suivit dans ton monde sans rien dire. Elle aurait pu, tu le sais, elle est assez honnête pour te dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette vie, qu'elle souhaitait s'éloigner. Les premières années, surtout. Mais déjà, Héléna continue :

"Être là-bas, avec toi, dans ton manoir, me conformer aux règles de ton nom... Je m'en fiche, tu sais. Je l'ai fait depuis douze ans, je le ferai encore, jusqu'à ma mort. Je n'aurais pas de regret. Jamais. C'est la voie que j'ai voulu suivre, avec toi. J'ai voulu rentrer dans ton monde en sachant ce qui m'attendait... ce qui nous attendais. Et cela n'a aucune importance pour moi. Vraiment. Je suis satisfaite de cette vie, je te jure."

Elle soupire.

"Mais il y a Scorp', maintenant. Je veux tout lui donner, tu sais, toutes ses chances d'être heureux. Sans qu'il soit obligatoirement un Malefoy. Je ne veux pas lui offrir seulement la vie que nous vivons.

-Pourquoi ?"

Elle sourit tristement.

"Es-tu heureux, Drago ?

-Quel est le rapport ?

-Es-tu heureux ?"

Tu veux hurler '_bien sûr que oui !_' mais pas un son ne sort de ta bouche. Tu hésites, elle te regarde, le même regard un peu triste. Es-tu heureux ? Tu as réussi. Avocat renommé, tu as causé quelques scandales en protégeant des Sang... des Nés-Moldus. Et en gagnant leur procès. Tu as ta place au milieu des noms célèbres d'inventeurs fous, star de Quidditch, législateurs géniaux qui peuplent les soirées mondaines. On t'admire, on te craint. Comme ton père, peut-être, mais sans la répulsion de tous les_ biens-pensants_. Tu as un fils qui promet d'être ton portrait craché. Et il n'y a pas d'Harry pour refuser de lui serrer la main. Tu as une femme, illustre éminence grise du Mangemagot...

Es-tu heureux ?

Mais, quand tu croises son regard, juste avant de répondre, elle te coupe et continue :

"Penses-tu que tes parents aient été heureux ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose !

-Tu penses ?"

Elle soupire, passe une main fatiguée sur ses yeux.

"Je veux que Scorp' ait le choix. C'est tout... Qu'il soit libre de choisir, une fois qu'il commencera à mûrir... Même si cela lui fera peur, peut-être... Même s'il me reprochera de vouloir le faire douter."

Elle ferme les yeux, lasse, tu crois la voir chanceler. Quand tu ébauches un geste vers elle, pour la soutenir peut-être, elle a déjà reprit des couleurs.

"Laisse-moi, demande-t-elle. Je reviendrai, bientôt. Tu sais que je reviendrai toujours à toi..."

Elle tente un sourire, mais déjà ta main s'est égarée sur sa joue. Elle ouvre de grands yeux, tu ne sais plus comment ta main est arrivée là. Pourquoi êtes-vous si surpris d'un geste si banal ? Le silence qui vous entoure s'épaissit de secondes en secondes, tu ne bouges pas, Héléna non plus. Tu ne comprends pas ses doutes, non, ni où elle veut en venir. Mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas grave.

Si tu pars maintenant, comme elle le veut, tu sens confusément qu'elle ne reviendra pas, pas entière... Et tu ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Pas elle qui t'a vu dans ton orgueil blessé, te battant pour qu'on ne crache pas sur ton nom. Pas elle qui n'a pas peur de rester silencieuse quand elle n'a rien à dire. Pas elle qui n'a jamais eu peur de s'opposer à toi, de t'affirmer que tu te trompes. Pas elle que tu n'arrives toujours pas cerné, même après douze ans de vies communes, pas elle qui te quitte pour mieux te retrouver... Qui te revient toujours, fidèle. Sans raison.

Un souffle sort de ses lèvres, elle s'appuie un peu contre ta main, ses paupières clignotent, ses épaules se détendent.

"Veux-tu un autre enfant ?"

La question, risible, ridicule s'échappe de tes lèvres et brise le silence. Elle se relève, surprise, te regarde. Et elle rejette son visage en arrière pour éclater de rire. Tu ne bouges pas, affreusement vexé, jusqu'à ce que son rire s'éteigne.

"Peut-être bien, fait-elle avec douceur."


	2. Partie 2 : passé

**Notre vie**

**_Partie 2 : Passé_**

Un jour. Les silences de sa mère ont envahi le manoir et l'ont rendu définitivement lugubre. Harry Potter est intervenu en sa faveur. Pas pour celle de son père. Il est libre, son père est à Azkaban il reçoit des lettres d'insultes et doit supporter les ragots de Rita Skeeter dès qu'il ouvre la Gazette du sorcier. Un an déjà, un an pour rattraper l'année qu'ils ont perdu de Poudlard. Il l'a supporté en silence, il l'a supporté en baissant la tête et en ravalant son amertume. Il veut partir. Loin. Il veut oublier. Et dans la salle où Slughorn lui demande ce qu'il veut faire 'malgré ses probables difficultés', il y un prospectus, une école en Grèce. Droit International. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, mais il ne souhaite plus rien. C'est un début.

.

Un jour. Lui, désœuvré, solitaire, traînant ses pensées noires et son mal-être dans les rues trop claires de la Plaka, observant avec ennui les environs factices et pour touristes. Elle, dans une rue un peu plus bas, une robe de coton blanc qui avait attiré son regard. Elle, un sourire tendre alors qu'elle se penchait un peu pour écouter ce que l'enfant qui tenait sa main voulait lui dire. Et puis elle avait disparu dans la foule des touristes, et il n'y avait rien, sauf l'impression qu'il la connaissait d'autre part, et le souvenir de cette robe blanche, lumineuse.

.

Un autre jour. Lui, assis seul à une table, lisant ses cours distraitement, ruminant la dernière lettre de sa mère qui racontait leur quotidien, à Londres, leur déchéance qui persistait, le silence de son père à Azkaban. Il avait levé la tête, et elle était là, de nouveau, le même sourire tendre, sans façon. Elle ne le regardait pas, mais elle parlait avec des amis, de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Et puis, une seconde, ses yeux s'étaient détournés vers lui, l'avait fixé, avant de revenir vers le groupe qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait pas perdu son sourire.

.

Des jours. Il avait découvert qu'elle suivait le cours de droit magique international avec lui, dans le grand amphithéâtre. Il s'était informé, discrètement, avait appris avec surprise qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille de sang pur – ce qui l'avait immédiatement rassuré au fond de lui-même – mais n'avait rien su de plus. Des jours, et son sourire le distrayait des nouvelles de sa mère, des racontars dont s'emparait Rite Skeeter dans la Gazette, du silence de ceux qui se prétendaient ses amis.

.

Un jour. Il avait oublié les parchemins qu'avaient distribué le professeur, et elle s'était assise, par hasard, à côté de lui. Il avait hésité, rangé son reste de fierté au placard, et s'était tourné vers elle pour lui demander s'il pouvait suivre sur elle. Elle lui avait sourit comme elle souriait à tous les autres, changement agréable, parce que même ici on savait qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait. Ils n'avaient pas plus échangé pendant le cours, parce que le cours avançait rapidement et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'en perdre une miette. Et à la fin, elle avait tendu la main – disant son nom, _Héléna_. Il la lui avait serré, étonné de se sentir aussi à l'aise en prononçant son prénom. Elle n'avait pas fait de commentaires, juste un hochement de tête, et _à la prochaine_. Il se traita d'idiot lorsqu'il pensa que cela sonnait comme une promesse.

.

Des jours. Généralement, il préférait rester seul. Pas parce que la taille de son ego avait rétréci, pas parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se mettre en avant. Mais c'était douloureux, maintenant. Dire son nom, c'était dire sa déchéance, celle de sa famille, affronter l'opinion publique et sa désapprobation. Il devinait, quand on venait le voir, la question qui planait – _c'est vrai ce que l'on dit de toi_ ? Et il savait la vérité : _peut-être pas le pire, mais le reste_... Et il ne savait plus, depuis trois ans, depuis que Severus avait tué Dumbledore à sa place, il ne savait plus rien. Le nom, la fierté des Malfoys qui faisait son quotidien avait brusquement disparu, et il était seul. Alors il était parti, pour trouver d'autres réponses, pour ne pas s'enfermer au Manoir, comme son père, et contempler leur gloire passée, pour ne pas se lamenter avec sa mère des choix qui les avaient conduit à cet état.

.

Une fête. On l'avait invité, parce que son nom voulait encore dire quelque chose, et que sa mère était venue le voir en Grèce. Mais il était seul, une coupe de champagne à la fin, lassé des futilités, toujours les mêmes d'un bout à l'autre de l'Europe, et sans doute du monde. Il n'avait pas envie de rester, de se perdre entre deux sourires, deux flatteries, deux remarques assassine. Et c'est alors qu'il l'avait vue. Elle était différente, dans une robe de soie grise, ses cheveux auburns relevés en un chignon complexe et élégant. Elle semblait soudain sophistiquée, l'une des mondaines qui peuplait le salon de sa mère, ses lèvres figées en un demi-sourire qui laissait tout comprendre et ne disait rien, navigant avec aisance d'un groupe à l'autre. Et elle l'avait vu, son sourire s'était élargi, avait retrouvé la simplicité qui lui plaisait. Elle était venue vers lui, avait plaisanté sur le besoin de conserver leurs relations et l'avait entraîné dans le jardin, où ils avaient pu parler loin de la fête.

Elle s'adressait à lui presque familièrement avec des mots que chez lui, on ne réservait qu'aux amis les plus intimes, amis qu'il avait perdu de vue maintenant. Il s'était surpris à lui rendre la pareille, assoiffé de cette conversation désintéressée. Il s'était surpris à être honnête, à afficher son dégoût pour ces soirées futiles – son père était prisonnier à Azkaban, et lui était là, et tout cela n'était qu'une aparté dans la grande pièce qu'ils voulaient tous jouer. Merlin, qu'il les haïssait ! Qu'il leur en voulait à tous de leur légèreté cruelle, et de cette obligation qui pesait sur lui à regagner leur rang, à jouer leur jeu !

Elle n'avait pas sourit. Elle n'avait pas utilisé de ces phrases philosophiques qui ne servaient qu'à clore une discussion. Elle n'avait même pas semblé embarrassée de son débordement. Non. Elle l'avait écouté. Et puis, doucement, elle lui avait demandé si l'Angleterre lui manquait. Il avait rit, amer, il avait rit pour ne pas pleurer, et il avait avoué – sa terre lui manquait comme un fou. Il avait gardé ses larmes enfermé dans son cœur, mais elle avait dû les entendre dans son rire et lui avait serré l'épaule, et murmuré qu'un jour, il rentrerait. Qu'un jour, il aurait laissé cette période de la vie derrière lui.

Et il y avait cru. Désespérément.

.

Un jour. Le 25 mars, jour férié. Cette année-là, c'était un lundi. Il ne savait comment occuper ces trois jours : comment faire bonne figure dans ces fêtes où il n'y connaissait rien, dans cette culture auquel il était étranger, par choix et par nécessité ?

Elle l'a invité chez lui. Elle a transplané dans une île aride, où le ciel prêt à pleurer et où la verdure printanière ne masquait pas la terre sèche et les chemins de pierre. Il a découvert des falaises abruptes, parfois ocres, parfois blanches. Elle l'a mené le long d'un sentier de chèvre jusqu'à une grande demeure blanche au mur épais, sur un promontoire. En bas était niché un village moldu, aux murs blancs de chaux et au port encore traditionnel. En haut, il y avait des chèvres et du soleil, et cette maison qui respirait la magie. Il y avait un elfe de maison qui baragouinait quelques mots d'anglais avec un accent grec à couper au couteau, certain de faire plaisir à son invité, sans savoir que son sortilège de traduction était court-circuité et que Drago avait le plus grand mal à le comprendre.

Il y avait un monde fou, des grands-père et des grands-mère, des oncles et des tantes, une myriade de cousins, un frère et une sœur beaucoup plus jeunes, des nièces et des neveux... Tout cela réuni avec des amis plus ou moins proche dans un joyeux remue-ménage qui laissait la place, à l'heure des repas ou lors du passage dans le petit salon, à une tenue de Sang-Pur irréprochable. On l'a considéré avec un peu de mépris et beaucoup de méfiance, mais il était invité et il était poli. Héléna lui soufflait à l'avance les pièges à éviter et elle était de la famille. Assez pour qu'il soit, peut-être pour la première fois, assez à l'aise pour ne pas forcer son sourire pendant des heures.

.

Un jour. Les premiers répits après les giboulés de mars. Le printemps qui arrive avec la chaleur et le soleil qui frappe déjà sa peau trop pâle de jeune anglais. La nature qui se bouscule, les jours déjà riants. Héléna l'emmène a Delphes, aussi joyeuse que le retour du beau temps, aussi vivante que la terre encore humide que n'attaque pas encore le soleil. Elle a une robe claire, et ses cheveux auburn reflètent le soleil, en deviennent presque roux. Elle est belle, elle sourit et n'arrête guère de parler. Il l'écoute – ces moments sont assez rares pour qu'il n'en sache pas la valeur. Elle est infatigable, l'emmène à l'Institut de Recherche des Prophéties où elle salue une tante, aux ruines sorcières, puis grimpe le Parnasse en se moquant gentiment de ses protestations. Elle semble savoir où elle va, et s'arrête soudain. Il y a une fontaine, il y a une vue splendide. Elle se tait, et lui aussi.

«Un mois encore, et tout sera sec, murmure-t-elle soudain. Le printemps ne dure jamais ici...»

Et par Circé, il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'attire à elle et l'embrasse, il sait encore moins pourquoi elle ne proteste pas et reste dans ses bras après. C'est le printemps, la terre est encore humide, Héléna est belle dans sa robe blanche et tâchée par la marche, et Blaise et Pansy lui ont envoyé des lettres pour s'enquérir de sa santé. À Londres sa mère s'est réconciliée avec Androméda et travaille à reconstruire son cercle de connaissance. Son père va sortir de prison, un jour.

La vie continue, et il en fait encore partie.

.

Des jours. Le soleil se fait plus vif, les fleurs se fanent déjà pour devenir fruit. Les examens s'approchent et il redouble de travail. Héléna est toujours là, maintenant, dans un coin de ses pensées ou à côté de lui, peu importe. Ils ne parlent pas de ce baiser. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillent, pourtant, quand elle le regarde, et il se demande souvent pourquoi – il n'est plus grand chose d'admirable depuis qu'elle le connaît. Mais elle a le sourire des femmes qui savent, ce sourire de Joconde, un peu moqueur, un peu tendre, un peu mystérieux. Il ne lui pose pas de question, il parle de son retour à Londres pour l'été, de ses retrouvailles avec sa mère, avec ses amis, avec sa terre. Il échafaude des projets sans elle. Elle l'écoute, et semble heureuse pour lui.

.

Des jours. Il est rentré, des notes plus qu'acceptable aux examens – et pas d'Hermione Granger qu'il aurait dû dépasser. Il a dit au revoir à Héléna, lui a promis d'écrire souvent. Il a retrouvé sa chambre d'enfant, et sur un coup de tête, décide de tout ranger. Seul. Il vide ses armoires, ouvre ses archives. Aére ses souvenirs, les bons, les mauvais, ceux qui brillent encore de ses ambitions enfantines. Il ne dirigera pas le monde. Il ne sera pas son père. Il ne sera pas l'égérie de la société sorcière. Mais il ne sera pas non plus la victime qu'il dépeignent encore. Il ne se laissera pas décliner avec la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne suivra pas les fanatiques dans leur décrépitudes et dans leurs rêves déchus. Il se relèvera. Il se relève déjà.

.

Un jour. Il s'est rendu sur la tombe de son parrain presque en cachette. Il a déposé des fleurs sur sa tombe en se sentant terriblement stupide. Rogue n'aurait jamais apprécié des fleurs sur sa tombe. Mais que peut-il lui offrir d'autre ?

Il aurait aimé lui parler de la Grèce, de sa chaleur et des études qu'il y mène, et d'Héléna. Il aurait aimé lui demander pardon pour les deux dernières années où il était vivant. Il aimerait lui dire tant de choses, mais le souvenir de sa voix s'estompe déjà un peu, et son visage est déjà immortalisé avec de rares photographies. Bientôt deux ans. Deux ans que son parrain est mort, deux ans que la vie continue.

Deux ans, et trois encore avant de revoir son père sortir de prison.

.

Des jours. Les lettres d'Héléna se sont accumulées sur son bureau. Elle ne lui raconte pas grand chose d'important. Elle l'entretient de ce qui se passe chez elle, des dernières pitreries des plus jeunes, de la maladie de sa grand-tante. Des riens, sans queue ni tête, des riens qui font une vie. Il lui a dit la même chose, lui a parlé de ses amis, de sa mère dont les joues sont moins creuses et les cernes moins marqués, de celui-qui-a-survécu qui n'échappe jamais aux journalistes pour le meilleur et le pire.

.

Un jour. Il lui a proposé de venir chez lui. Sa mère veut organiser de nouveau des réceptions. Il craint les silences qui suivent les invitations, les absents et le silence lourd de ceux qui sont là. Il ne tiendra pas si sa mère échoue. Il ne tiendra pas s'il ne voit pas qu'ils regagnent un peu de crédit chez les autres sorciers.

Héléna arrive, avec quelques bagages et son sourire. Il retrouve sa robe grise, il retrouve le chignon sophistiqué, il retrouve la dame du monde des soirées grecques. La soirée n'est pas une franche réussite. Elle n'est pas un échec non plus. Il présente Héléna et papillonne entre les groupes, presque soulagée de la voir attirer l'attention, de voir converger les regards vers cette petite nouvelle étrangère et pourtant capable de se fondre dans ce beau monde. Sa mère aussi le voit et sur son visage, Drago y lit un espoir inavouable : peut-être que c'est cette enfant qui a les clefs pour rentrer de nouveau dans la cour des grands.

Et Drago s'avoue aussi qu'il espère la même chose.

.

Des jours. Héléna lui manque. Il veut souvent se tourner vers elle, mais elle n'est pas là. Il n'arrive pas à parler de la Grèce, de ce qu'il y a vu. Il sait qu'elle pourrait le dire, mais lui n'a pas les mots. Ni ceux pour dire que le soleil est comme une lame d'acier, clair et sauvage, ni ceux pour dire les collines sèches emplies de résineux et d'arbustes rasés par le vent. Il faut des signes, il faut abandonner le sujet pour ne pas s'embourber.

Il a envie de la voir. L'été se traîne de jours en jours. Il songe que peut-être qu'il est amoureux d'elle.

.

Un jour. Le revoilà sous le ciel gris d'Angleterre. Héléna ne lui a pas écrit depuis plusieurs jours : elle doit préparer sa propre rentrée en Grèce. Il se sent seul. Il se sent minuscule, écrasé par les regards méprisants qu'on lui adresse de nouveau.

Et soudain, un appel. Il se retourne, elle est là, elle sourit. Il reste muet de surprise, elle rit de lui. Il a oublié que les accords d'échanges sont dans les deux sens, et elle se moque de lui, puis avoue, plus sérieuse, qu'elle n'a eu la confirmation et l'accord de sa famille que depuis quelques jours, qu'elle a occupé à faire ses valises et ses adieux. Il se sent léger.

.

Des jours. Il retrouve la mondaine des soirées grecques, plus rarement la jeune femme au sourire lumineux qui oubliait la poussière sur sa robe. Au fond de lui, il est rassuré. Cette Héléna est à sa hauteur, elle appartient au monde qu'il doit conquérir de nouveau. Il ose songer à l'embrasser de nouveau, à un futur avec elle à son bras. Elle cultive son apparence de femme du monde, et bientôt est suffisamment à l'aise pour naviguer à son aise dans la société sorcière. Elle n'a plus besoin de lui mais elle reste toujours là, dans la familiarité aisée qui les a rapproché depuis le début.

.

Un jour. Ils ont bu un peu trop de Whikey Pur Feu pour fêter un anniversaire et ils décident de partir en avance. Elle rit sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ses cheveux s'échappant du chignon dans un joyeux désordre, ses joues trop rouges. Il doit être débraillé et dans un état aussi cocasse que le sien. Peu importe, ils sont seuls pour le moment. Il la raccompagne jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle occupe, généreusement offerte par l'école, et ils restent figés sur le pas de la porte. Ses lèvres sont humides, agitées par des sourires fugaces, les restes de ses fou-rires. Il se sent léger, il se sent fou, et se penche vers elle pour goûter ses lèvres. Elles ont un goût d'alcool, elles sont chaudes. Héléna a arrêté de respirer une seconde. C'est elle qui murmure que « je t'aime » attendu quelques secondes plus tard. Ses yeux brillent. Il se promet d'être celui qui la demandera en mariage, si tout va bien.

Et tout ira bien.


End file.
